gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Star Brawl 2
Characters who will not return like (Pearl and Krystal). Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Geno *Daisy *Rosalina *Toadbert *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Toadsworth *Maple *Dimentio *Twila *Brighton *Koopalings *Paratroopa *Goomba *Paragoomba *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby DK DK Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Krusha *Kalpyso *Captain Scruvy *Kritter *King K. Rool *Funky Kong Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Metal Ridley Kirby Universe *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe *Adaline *Galacta Knight Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Toon Zelda/Terta *Zant *Midna Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Male Pokémon Trainer *Squrtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Female Pokémon Trainer *Blazekin *Meowth *Mewtwo *Rayquaza *Lucario *Zoroak EarthBound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Jeff *Jill Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Jody Summer Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lyn *Jill *Tanya *Mist *Heather Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa Sonic The Hegdgehog Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy *Cream *Silver *Rouge *Vector *Dr Eggman *Metal Sonic *Mecha Sonic Professor Layton Universe *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton Super Mario Bros Z Universe *Mecha Mario *Basilix Ben 10 Universe *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Maxwell Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *All Omtrix Aliens GTA Universe *Niko Belic *Carl Johnson *Claude Speed *Tommy Vercetti *Luis Fernando Lopez *Huang Lee *Johnny Klebitz *Victor Vance *Mike Star Wars Universe *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Mace Windu *Darth Sidous *Darth Maul *Boba Fett *Princess Leia *Jango Fett *Asaji Ventress *Ahsoka Tano South Park Universe *Cartman *Kyle *Stan *Kenny *Butters Punch-Out!! Universe *Glass Joe *Little Mac *Mr.Sandman *Bald Bull *Super Macho Man *Aran Ryan Shrek Universe *Sherek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Gingerbread Man *Prince Charming Fantastic 4 Universe *The Thing *Human Torch *Mr.Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Dr.Doom *Silver Sufer The Halo Universe *Master Chief The Killzone Universe *Jan Templar *Luger *Rico Velasques *Gregor Hakha *Sgt,"Sev"Sevchenko Mortal Kombat Universe *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Liu Kang *Raiden *Shang Tsung Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Flecther *Linda Flynn *Candace Getude Flynn *Perry (Agent P) *Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa *Carl *Norm *Linda Flynn Cars Universe *Lighthing McQueen *Mater *Sally *Doc Hudson *Flo *Sheriff *Ramone *Red *Fillmore *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Finn McMissle *Holley Shiftwell *DJ *Snot Rod *Wingo *Boost *Chick Hicks *The King *Tex *Francessco Benoruil *Carla Veloso *Raoul Caluoe *Professor Z *Jeff Gorverte *Mack Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Poof *Mr. Crocker *Cupid *A.J. *Chester *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tootie Devil May Cry Universe *Dante *Nero *Vergil *Lady *Arkham/Jester *Trish/Gloria *Credo *Sanctus *Agnus *Nevan Mii Universe *Male Mii *Female Mii HiHiPuffy AmiYumi Universe *Ami *Yumi Sesame Street Universe *Big Bird *Elmo *Cookie Monster *Abby Cadabby *Grover Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Universe *Ruff Ruffman Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Shiftu *Master Tigress *Tai Lung *Master Mantis *Master Viper *Master Crane *Master Oogay Dora Universe *Dora the Exploer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper the Fox Fanboy & Chum Chum Universe *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Tuff Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Snaptrap *Keswick *Chief Ren & Stimpy Universe *Ren *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Sven Hoek Drake & Josh Universe *Drake *Josh *Megan *Walter *Audrey *Mindy Kick Buttowski Universe *Kick Buttowski *Brad Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Harold Buttoswki Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Spidergirl *Venom Dead Rising Universe *Frank West God of War Universe *Kratos *Athena *Zeus Upin and Ipin Universe *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opa *Ehsan *Fizi Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton TMNT Universe *Michelangelo *Raphael *Leonardo *Donatello Thomas and Friends Universe *Thomas *Henry *James *Gordon Finding Nemo Universe *Nemo *Dory Up Universe *Carl Fredricksen *Ellie Fredricksen *Russell *Dug *Kevin *Alpha *Charles Muntz WALL E Universe *Wall E *EVE *M-O *GO-4 *Captain B. McCrea *AUTO *SUPPLY-R *VAQ-M *PR-T *D-FIB *BURN-E *SECUR-T *HAN-S *TYP-E *VN-GO *L-T Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Sam Witwicky *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Rachet *Jazz *Sentinel Prime *Jetfire *Sideswipe *Mirage/Dino *Wheeljack/Que *Mudflap and Skids *Arcee *Jolt *Topspin *Leadfoot *Roadbuster *Steeljaw *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Ravage *Igor *Laserbeak *Barricade *Blockout *Brawl *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hachet *Long Haul *Sideways *Devastator *Fallen The Incredibles Universe *Bob Parr *Dash Parr *Jack Jack Parr *Violet Parr *Buddy Pine Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Hamm *Bullyse *Slinky Dog *Rex *Mr.Potato Head *Mrs.Potato Head *The Aliens *Barbie *Lotso *Big Baby *Chuckles *Chunk *Bookworm *Ken *Twich *Sid SpongeBob Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary the Snail *Karen Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Betsy Krabs *Pearl Krabs *Kelpy G *Man Ray *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *The Dirty Bubble *Flying Dutchman *Dennis *Squilliam Fancyson *DoodleBob SonicBob HedgehogPants Universe *SonicBob HedgehogPants *Tails "miles" Star *Dr.Eggman ivo plankton *Squidward echdina *Sandy rose *Cream krabs *Shadow krabs *Rougeses puff *Silver the mermian hedgehog *Blaze the barnacle cat *Flying choas *Squiliam doom *Metal SonicBob *Big the snail *Chramy Ray *Vector G *The Dirty Espio *plankton nega Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Iroh *Toph *Jet Garfield Universe *Garfield Felix The Cat Universe *Felix the Cat High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara *Mr. Fulton *Mrs. Montez *Alan *Susan *Cyndra Uglydoll Universe *Wage *Babo *Ox *Icebat Nature Cat Universe *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny Stages *Mushroom Kingdom 3 *Yoshi's Island *Train City *Axiom(Wall E) *Simpson's House *Disney Castle *Death Star *Liberty City *San Andreas *Vinewood *Vice City *Peach's Castle *Cybertron *Mustafar *Datoonie *Hoth *WarioWare Inc *Battle Field *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Temple *Dizzy Dummy *Chicago *East High School *Andy's Room *Lava Springs *Green Hill Zone *Casino Zone *Luigi Circuit *Goo Lagoon *Waluigi Pinball *Kanto *Bowser's Castle *Bikini Bottom *New Mouse City Items *Kraby Patty *Nintendo DS *Tennis *Lightsaber *Guns *Fire Flower *Pokeball *Food *Assist Trophy False Characters *Boba Fett *Samus *Bumblebee *Zelda *Peach *Kitty Katswell *Leonardo *Zero *Megaman *Oscar the Grouch *Ryan Evans *Bowser *Spot Spotnix *Dora the Expoloer *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Soundwave *Kratos *Dante *Carl Johnson *Tommy Vercetti *Luiz Fernando Lopez *Ben Tennyson *Jimmie Zara *Troy Bolton *EVE *HAN-S *Nemo *Lotso *Buzz Lightyear *The King *Sally *Luke Skywalker *Plankton *Squidward *Patrick *Silver the Hegdgehog *Tails *Ness *King Dedede Assist Trophies *Jango Fett *Zeus *Little Mac *Waluigi *Shadow *Devastator *Lyn *Rouge *Soundwave *Cad Bane *Pink Panther *Generation Rex *Finn *Jake *Protoman *Master Tigress *Darth Revan *Aura Sing *Krusty the Clown *Blaze the Cat *Mighty the Armadrillo Adventures Movie *Mario vs Sonic *Sonic wins *Mario vs Kirby *Mario wins *SpongeBob is ready *Dudley Puppy rescues Luke Skywalker *Bowser kidnaps Peach and Zelda *Dante joins Aang,Dora,Pit and Mario *Amy Rose is ready *where is Perry *Ness talks Phineas *Ness & Phineas Team up *Darth Maul joins Bowser *Pikachu vs Troy Bolton Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:All-Stars Category:All-Star Brawl (Beauties)